Clearing the hurdles
by just.a.firefly
Summary: Gray decides to make progress in his non-existent love life by clearing certain hurdles of his path. How you ask? Read to find out!


**Clearing the hurdles**

By: just a firefly

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Fairy Tail…..Hiro Mashima does..!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

**********ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Gray was sitting in the guild enjoying his shaved ice. And as usual Juvia was staring at him intensely with hearts in her eyes from behind a pillar. It's not like he didn't knew it. He's not that dense so as to not see all the signs she's been giving him from the moment she saw him. It's just that he chose to completely ignore her.

After all he himself had been sending his fair share of signs to Juvia indicating her that he doesn't have any special feelings for her. But the girl just doesn't seem to get him. Well he'll just have to set things straight with her so that she can move on.

Ugh. I just hate to deal with this rejection stuff. And god only knows what will happen to Magnolia after that. Maybe she'll drown it with water or worst maybe it'll always be raining here from now on. Magnolia will never see the morning sun because of me. Noooo!

Scratch that, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Why can't she just understand it herself? Why is she so dense?

Speaking of dense, there is one more person who seems to be denser than a rock itself. I'm speaking of my one and only beloved celestial spirit mage Lucy Heartfilia.

And yes I do hold special spot for her in my heart but Lucy just doesn't seem to get it being as dense as she is! Why is this so screwed up? I mean Juvia is always drooling over me and the girl I'm drooling over doesn't even seems to notice it !

I'm so in love with her that I've even categorized my nakamas as my love rivals.

Ugh. Juvia's effect is rubbing off on me. Even Juvia noticed that I have feelings for Lucy!

And Natsu is on top of my love rival list. I mean why he has to speak every freaking thing while leaning on her shoulder?

And why the hell is he always found in her apartment snuggling in her bed?

And why is he the only one who can raid her fridge anytime of the day?

Why does she always kicks me out if I even set a foot there.

I mean what wrong do I do?

Just that I read a tit bit of her novel and strip naked in her apartment.

Or that I take a itsy bitsy peek at her underwear drawer and sometimes in her bathroom.

But hey! Thats normal. I mean aren't we friends. And friends do that all the time.

I'll allow her to strip naked in my apartment any time of the day! In fact I would be more than happy if she did so!

Speaking of love rivals Loke is not too far behind in my list.

I mean he is practically declaring his love to his 'princess' every time he pops out.

That damn spirit !

Bixlow even told the whole guild how Loke was head over heels for her.

He teased her ever since that fight.

Why doesn't anyone tease her about me? No one even supports me.

Mira and Happy always support Natsu while all of her spirits support Loke. And I end up stuck with Juvia who is ready to kill Lucy on the spur of the moment if she ever comes near me.

Sometimes I think it's good that Lucy's so dense. Otherwise Loke would have swept her a long time ago being the playboy he is.

Otherwise she would have fallen for Natsu as he practically lives with her.

Dan was ready to give his heart to Lucy at the drop of a hat. He was literally running behind Lucy to make her his bride.

And Taurus, I don't even wanna think about that perverted spirit. Every time I see him I feel like punching a hole in a wall.

And that's why I have decided to take some serious measures to make progress in my non-existent love life. And the first and foremost step is to throw Juvia out of the picture.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Gray walked up to Juvia after finishing his shaved ice.

"Uh. Juvia can you step out with me for a moment? I've something to tell you." Gray asked Juvia hesitantly.

"Of course Gray- Sama." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

They both stepped out of the guild and Gray took her to a bench outside. He was at loss of words and was thinking of the best way to break the poor girl's delusion.

"Juvia has been waiting for this moment her entire life. Juvia is very excited." Juvia said cheerfully.

Gray sweat dropped. He fidgeted with his hands nervously but nonetheless cleared his throat and started to deliver the ever dreaded speech.

"Uh.. actually, I just wanted to clear some misunderstandings you seem to have. I like you but not in the same way as you do. I mean I can't reciprocate your feelings even if I wanted to because I already like someone else. I'm sorry Juvia." Gray said and braced himself for the worst. But to his surprise Juvia stood up and left after flashing a sad smile at him.

As soon as she disappeared from his sight it started pouring heavily and he ran inside the guild cursing under his breath.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

As soon as he entered, he saw Lucy sitting on a bar stool. She was drenched and was talking to Mira animatedly. Her skimpy outfit was sticking to her body like a second skin.

Gray stared at her practically drooling over her.

_Apparently, something good came out of Juvia's rain. Damn! She looks so hot…_

_How would love I to Lick..ugh. Let's just not go there. _Gray thought looking around him to make sure that no one had seen him drooling.

And to his surprise no one had because to his dismay almost all the mages sitting there had their hungry eyes fixated on Lucy.

_Damn.. these perverted bastards._ Gray thought making a bee line to where Lucy was sitting.

"Hi Gray!" Lucy greeted flashing him a cute smile.

"Hey Lucy. So what are you guys talking about?" He asked trying to strike a conversation.

"Lucy was telling me about this guy who asked her out just now outside the guild." Mira replied while cleaning the bar counter.

"What! Which guy? Who is it Lucy? What did you say? I'll kill him. You didn't say yes now did you?" Gray bombarded Lucy with his questions.

"Uh.. No I'm not saying yes to a random guy Gray and why in the world would you be killing him?" Lucy asked confused.

Gray looked at her. How dense can she really be? This is it. He just couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back of the guild away from his perverted guild members.

As soon as he realized what he has done he let go of her hand. He blushed a little and shuffled nervously thinking of how to confess to her.

"uh..Gray? You still there? Are you with me Gray?" Lucy asked waving her hand in front of his face uncertainly.

"Yeah. Listen I have to tell you something. Lucy, I've been thinking about it for days now. And I'll suffocate if I'll not let it out. It's just that, uh, I just wanted you to know…" Gray was saying when she cut him off.

"That you like me!" Lucy finished his sentence smiling to him.

"uh.. please let me finish first. It's just that…wait.. what? You knew already?" Gray paused and looked at her in astonishment.

"Yeah I knew it from a long time Gray after all I'm not Natsu." She said with a little blush.

"Then why didn't you say anything sooner?" Gray asked confused.

"Because I didn't wanted to be killed by Juvia. You know." She told Gray sadly.

They both became silent and stared at each other for a moment before Lucy pulled him and gave him a sweet peck on his lips.

"I like you too." She said blushing a little.

Gray smirked and swooped her in his arm for a real passionate kiss.

"Lets tell the guild members!" Lucy said parting from the kiss.

"Or we can keep it a secret. You know, it will be our sweet little secret." Gray winked at Lucy.

"Its not any more!" Mira said.

Both Gray and Lucy whipped their heads to see that the back door of guild was open. Mira was squealing like a fan girl on the door while whole guild was just staring at those two. Suddenly they erupted in cheers and started partying.

"You go Gray!"

"Making girlfriend is a man"

"Oh damn... Lucy is taken."

"Congrats Lu-Chan"

"Ah FINALLY Ice freak"

"Oi. Good job bunny girl."

"They liiiiiiiiiiiike each other" etc etc voices were coming from the guild.

* * *

******ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

Next day Gray was surprised to see the morning sun in Magnolia. Then he saw Juvia entering the guild with Lyon and their hands were interlinked just as his were with Lucy. He looked over to Lyon and both the mages flashed each other a knowing smile.

The whole guild again erupted in cheers and started partying to celebrate the formation of second couple of the week.

* * *

**THE END**

**********ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ**

* * *

**A/N: So readers this is it!**

**This is for all the GraLu Fans. Tell me if you liked it.**

**Also read my other two stories "Who is Lucy's secret" and "****Way to Lucy's heart**" too.

**Review and favourite.**

**Thanks for your time. :)**


End file.
